


Scientific Railgun but if their cell phones have SMS

by AgentKuga



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Group chat, How Do I Tag, I can't do titles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first time fanfiction, please treat me well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKuga/pseuds/AgentKuga
Summary: A chat with the 4 main Railgun girlsmy first fic, just testing the waters.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. What are computer parts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fanfiction  
> it's a chatfic, so hopefully it's easier for me
> 
> I've never been a good writer but I want to try

Misaka Mikoto: Look Kuroko 

Misaka Mikoto: why is there another package of computer parts 

Shirai Kuroko: wait it’s early

Uiharu Kazari: huh

Misaka Mikoto: and why does the delivery man have to tell me where these parts are from 

Uiharu Kazari: what computer parts

Shirai Kuroko: nothing 

Uiharu Kazari: I want to see them show me

Shirai Kuroko: onee-sama don’t you dare

Uiharu Kazari: is your computer broken? I can fix it.

Saten Ruiko: Uiharu you’re so cute


	2. "Names"

Shirai Kuroko: okay I’m changing your names

Misaka Mikoto: why

Saten Ruiko: wait let me change one first

Saten Ruiko renamed Uiharu Kazari into Pink Water Droplets

Pink Water Droplets: Saten-san!

Saten Ruiko: I told you

Saten Ruiko: you can flip mine to make up for it

Pink Water Droplets: I don’t want to!

Pink Water Droplets renamed Saten Ruiko into Meanie

Meanie: Uiharu you’re so cute

Misaka Mikoto: that’s nice and all but im trying to run away from a security robot and my phone is ringing 

Shirai Kuroko: did you destroy another vending machine

Misaka Mikoto: it still works so I didnt destroy it

Meanie: just zap it

Meanie: you level 5 railgun

Pink Water Droplets: I think she left already

Shirai Kuroko renamed Misaka Mikoto into Onee-sama

Meanie: She’s gonna change it right back

Pink Water Droplets: Shirai-san

Pink Water Droplets: there’s a report of an esper damaging Academy Security Robots

Shirai Kuroko: Onee-sama

Meanie: oh they all left


	3. "Names" 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did i not give my previous chapters a summary

Onee-sama: Wait Kuroko did you change my name

Onee-sama: Kuroko

Onee-sama: Kuroko

Meanie has renamed Onee-sama into Railgun

Meanie: its easier to remember

Railgun: oh thanks

Shirai Kuroko: this is betrayal

Shirai Kuroko: I will remember this

Railgun: it’s okay Saten I will protect you

Shirai Kuroko: wait no

Meanie: yes

Shirai Kuroko: onee-sama is mine

Shirai Kuroko: hands off Saten

Shirai Kuroko renamed Meanie into Skirt Flipper

Pink Water Droplets: It’s not wrong

Skirt Flipper: Nooo I’ve been abandoned by Uiharu

Pink Water Droplets: Sorry X(

Skirt Flipper: Ah Uiharu you’re so cute

Shirai Kuroko: ...

Skirt Flipper renamed Shirai Kuroko into Siscon

Railgun: I mean I’m not her sister but she calls me onee sama so…

Skirt Flipper: that’s the point

Skirt Flipper: Don’t worry railgun

Railgun: right, it fits her so it’s fine

Siscon: noo I’ve been abandoned by onee-sama

Railgun: You’re not cute though

Siscon: :(

Skirt Flipper: ow


	4. F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For people who haven't watched (or read) Railgun, this is gonna be a bit weird for you

Siscon: Onee-samaaaaaaa

Railgun: ?

Siscon: Helppp meeeee

Railgun: oh it’s past curfew

Siscon: Helppppp

Railgun: watch it

Railgun: teleporting’s also against the rules

Siscon: nooo she’s chasing me

Railgun: Dorm Head?

Siscon: yes help meeee

Railgun: oH noPe I'm not going anywhere near her

Railgun: you’re dead

Railgun: uuuh Kuroko?

Raigun: ooh I heard that crack

Skirt Flipper: F

Pink Water Droplets: Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> critique me all you want  
> tell me the tricks to this site  
> help me


End file.
